Kiss Kiss Fall in Love: A Twin's love
by Animeluva11795
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru love each other dearly, but now it's more than just brothers RATED M FOR FUTURE YAOI AND TWINCEST. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI.


Chapter 4:

Allie:

I stood there, shocked, just now realizing what this meant. No more Mrs. I'mallinyourbuisness lady. No more mean comebacks. But most of all, no more of my first, best friend. Ow. Just thinking about that made my heart hurt.

"There must be a way! Tell me this isn't happening!" Syaoran slammed his clenched fist onto her desk, and when I took a look at him, he seemed to have tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Please!" He begged, sobbing. "This isn't right!"

Oh my god. If only he could cry for me, love me. But something was telling me this isn't right. I should be feeling bad; he's crying. I should worry, not only for him, but for Amber. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Sakura, looking sympethetically at me, walked over to me and hugged me. It was comforting, and as I looked over my shoulder to look at Amber, I saw Syaoran hugging her, her face turned towards me. She looked even more confused than anyone in the room, but oddly sad, and I found myself feeling even worse for Amber than Syaoran, even.

I thought I heard Syaoran whispering in her ear, something like "I'm so sorry, " or something like that. I wanted so badly to say that too, but my legs wouldn't move; my mouth wouldn't open. I then realized, maybe he doesn't like me that way. But maybe he liked her.

Amber:

"I'm so sorry. I know I should've told you while you knew me, but I started to fall for you when we got here. I know you don't remember me now, and I don't expect you to say anything to me yet, but I just wanted you to know." He whispered.

My eyes widened. Was that a love confession from a guy I don't know? I blushed, and backed away, keeping my eyes on the ground. It was so obvious that Allie, the girl who was with us, had a crush on him. Apparently, we were best friends, so now what?

I looked up to see Allie across the room, her eyes hurt, and I wanted to cry. This wasn't nice. This wasn't me. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Do you know?" I whispered in her cat ear.

"Yea. I overheard." She responded.

I hugged her again, and told her the nicest thing I could.

"There's other fish in the sea. Maybe, it's just not meant to be. But it'll be alright."

She stepped back, her entire face filled with shock. I wondered if I said anything wrong.

"I'm sorry." She said. "It's just, you always told me that. So I was surprised, but more happy. You're a good friend."

"Sorry to interupt, but we have to get going. Princess," Syaoran asked, "Is Fye still here by any chance?"

"Yes, he is downstairs, trying to calm down Kurogane. Mokana was mocking him again, and he's a little upset." Sakura smiled. "Good luck with your journey; I hope you find what you seek."

He nodded. What journey? I just wanted to go home, and sleep in a nice, comfy, bed. Suddenly, I felt tired. I didn't want to do this.

"Amber, is it? Can you see me, Amber?" An unfamiliar voice called. I opened my eyes to see a handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at me. I slowly sat up, still groggy from sleep. He was very tall and slim, making me jealous. _Note to self: Must loose at least 10 lbs this summer. Wait, what season is it? What day is it?_ I turned my head to see a nervous Syaoran and a perkier looking Allie. Next to them was another tall man, with black hair and black eyes. He looked mean, but what caught my attention was the puff ball on his shoulder.

"You fell asleep, silly! Don't worry, Mokana made you all better though!" The puff ball said. "Kurogane was secretly worried, though. But he'd never admit it though. Right Kuro?" It continued.

"Shutup, you cream puff!" said the man named Kurogane. He tryed to hit Mokana, but missed. He kept trying.

The Blonde haired man touched my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine. I turned to look at him, surprised a man I haven't met was being so friendly to me.

"Nice to meet you, Amber. I'm Fye, one of Syaoran's close friends. Thats Kurogane," He pointed at the mean man, "and the puff ball is Mokana."

"Hey, I'm not a puff ball!" Mokana shouted, stopping. Kurogane finally wacked it on the head. "OOOWWW! Fye, Kurogane hit me!" It shouted. There were tears in it's eyes.

"Syaoran, where exactly do you plan to go with this? And what do you plan to do?" Fye asked.

"First i'm going to the dimensional witch. She'll know what to do." He replied.

"The dimensional witch? what if she can't help you? And if she could, what else can you give up? You already gave up your bond with Sakura, so what can you give?" Fye questioned.

"I don't know. But I must save her."

"Syaroan...right? Look, i barely know you, but i really like you now," I started, "But I don't want you getting in danger because of me, or giving something precious up, just to get my memories back. I'll be ok." I said, exhausted.

Why was I so tired? I just passed out, not too long ago. I shook it off. He looked determined, though, and if I learned anything from these...(I don't know how many) days with him, it was that when he was going to do something, he would do it.

He shook his head. "It's fine, Amber. I want to." He paused.

"We leave tomorrow." He declared. "Everyone, get some good rest. Lets meet here at noon. Kay?" Everyone nodded in agreement but me. I fell, but before I hit the ground, he caught me. He carried me to a room in the castle after talking with the princess and layed me down on the bed.

"Goodnight, Amber." He said as he turned out the lights, and walked out of the room.

"Goodnight," I whispered back, too faint for him to hear. "I love you."


End file.
